utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimi
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Wawako (わわこ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 雪見 |officialromajiname = yukimi |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 06|birthmonth = 02|birthyear = |birthref = Description of the video posted on his birthday |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = yukimin2525 |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 25948964 |mylist1 = 31528142 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 44381129 |mylist2info = other |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1607532 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = , @gain, Konoco |otheractivity = mixing |country = }} Yukimi (雪見) is an who started in late 2012. He has a cute and soft voice that can mislead as a girl, especially in a very high range he can reach, for example in his cover of "Acerola" . He often employs autotune with helps from the producer as a mixer and an arranger, such as in the song "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl -KosmosP Electro ver.-" or "shake it!" . He only showed his true male voice after the cover of "Terekakushi Shishunki" but still sang with feminine timbre in most of his electro, upbeat covers and even the chorus part in other songs that he sang in male voice. Even so, his low-range male voice were used and fit well in some deep emotional songs like "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" , "Soramoyou" or "Meryuu" . He officially made a cover singing in both male and female voice with the song "Electric Magic" , considering him as a . From the second half of 2015 until present, he frequently uses his male voice to covering songs in mid-tone without tuning effects or less than before. One of the special notes in his covers is that, sometimes he arranged his covers with extra choruses, such as in his "Ikanaide" , "morning haze" and "DANCE FLOOR" . In collaboration units, Yukimi often sings with his fellow utaite @gain and those covers usually reach more views than his solo songs. Their collab cover of "Tokyo Summer Session" had more than 115k views as of May 06, 2016. Both of them are also members of the group Bomberman (formerly chainBOMBER!!) with 1-million-view cover of "Osomatsu-san OP" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Bomberman * Member of mono palette. with @gain, Rim, and 3bu # (Released on December 31, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) Collaboration Units * Ageyuki (あげ雪, lit. rising snow) with @gain List of Covered Songs (Domino Toppling) (2012.11.03) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2012.12.08) # "Human (a Android works)" (2013.02.06) # "Peropero" (2015.02.28) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.28) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (As God Says) (2013.04.28) # "Sweet Magic" (2013.06.23) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Light & Airy Forest Girl) -KosmosP Electro ver.- (2013.07.07) # "Bangasa" (2013.07.11) # "Kaitou Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Absolutely Never Makes a Mistake) feat. Yukimi and Ranu (2013.07.24) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2013.08.07) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" feat. Yukimi and Sakuranbo♪ (Rin Len Space Thieves Team) (2013.08.22) # "GLIDE" (2013.09.04) # "Koushi no Shinzou" (Latticed Heart) (2013.09.10) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.09.16) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2013.10.21) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Hidden Shy Puberty) (2013.10.27) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.11.08) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (A Sandy, Scarlet-Colored Beach) (2013.11.12) # "Kokoro*Palette" (Heart＊Palette) (2013.12.09) # "Bokumote" (I'm Hot) (2013.12.15) # "Rodjiura Neko no Shoutai" (Identity of the Back Alley Cat) (2013.12.21) # "ELECT" (2014.01.03) # "FIRST" (2014.01.09) # "Datsumou Taiken" (Hair Loss Experience) (2014.01.17) # "Electro Saturator" (2014.01.31) # "shake it!" (2014.02.06) # "Sayuu Sympathy" (Left and Right Sympathy) (2014.02.21) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2014.02.23) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2014.02.28) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2014.03.13) # "Hello/How Are You" -KosmosP Arrange ver.- (2014.03.18) # "Piano Ressun" -SINGALON ver.- feat. Yukimi and Machida Kousuke (2014.03.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.23) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outward and Inward) (2014.03.31) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2014.04.17) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2014.04.18) # "Soramoyou" (The look of the sky) feat. Yukimi and KosmosP (2014.04.20) # "Heimensetsu" (Plane Theory) (2014.04.28) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.05.09) # "Nilgiri" (2014.05.20) # "Shutter Chance" (2014.05.24) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.02) # "Yan! ( ´•̥×•̥` )" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.06.11) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.06.24) # "Unk" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.07.05) # "Electric Magic" (2014.07.08) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.19) # "Anti Beat" (2014.08.11) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2014.08.30) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (Goodbye the Retro New World) (2014.09.13) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl （LOL）) (2014.10.10) # "Enigmatic Feeling" (PSYCHO-PASS2 OP) (2014.10.18) # "morning haze" (2014.11.14) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Otoko no Ko Memorable" (Memorable Girly Boy) (2014.12.08) # "Nonde・Panacea" (2014.12.21) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.01.12) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2015.01.24) # "+REVERSE" (2015.02.06) # "Bye-Bye Lover" (2015.04.29) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.13) # "Hide and・Seek" (2015.06.04) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise on the Starry Night) (2015.06.17) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2015.07.01) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.07.25) # "Iinari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.09.09) # "Akogareta Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.09.12) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Seriously LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, @gain, Sarito, Horohoro Dori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) # "HYBRID" (2015.09.25) # "NARAZUMONO" (2015.10.04) # "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" (Ponyo on the Cliff) feat. Konoco and Yukimi (2015.10.07) # "Kimi Iro ni Somaru" (Dyed in Your Color) (2015.11.11) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2015.11.23) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Miiro" (Ocean Color) -Acoustic Arrange- (2015.11.30) # "longing" (2015.12.16) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Konoco and Yukimi (2015.12.25) # "Mushi to Sakura, Uso to Concrete" (Bugs and Cherry Trees, Lies and Concrete) (2016.01.10) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2016.01.13) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Drizzles on My Sleeves) (2016.02.06) # "funeral" (2016.03.04) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2016.03.06) # "Aira" (2016.04.01) # "Acerola" (2016.04.04) # "Dekinai Sagi" (Unable to Deceive) (2016.05.04) # "Hana Furashi" (Flower, Made to Fall) (2016.05.11) # "Liar Dance" (2016.05.29) # "Shinkai no Little Cry" (Little Cry of the Deep Ocean) (2016.06.06) # "Warau Mannequin" (Laughing Mannequin) (2016.06.22) # "Shoujo Youkai" (Girls Dissolution) (2016.07.06) # "Canelé" (2016.09.08) # "Necro no Hanayume" (Necro's Bride) (2016.10.05) # "Monuke no Karada" (Empty Shell) (2016.10.12) # "Photon Blue" (2016.11.04) # "fix" (2016.11.17) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta." (It Was Supposed to Be Hate.) feat. @gain and Yukimi (2016.12.10) # "Love Potion" (2016.12.20) # "sister" (2017.01.03) # "Mabel" (2017.01.16) # "Romeo" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.02.25) # "Egoselfish" (2017.03.02) # "Rain and Petra" (2017.03.14) # "Ai Kagi" (2017.04.06) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.05.09) # "Nonsense Literature" (2017.05.22) # "Shirayuki" (2017.06.13) # "Near" (2017.07.02) # "Kaidoku Funou" feat. SILVANA and Yukimi (2017.07.29) # "Hibana" (2017.08.07) # "Hungry Monster" (2017.08.29) # "Understand This Youth" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.09.01) # "Kaisei" (2017.09.05) # "Aunnobeats" (2017.10.03) # "Underwater Yowashi-kun" (2017.10.27) # "Proto Disco" (2017.11.12) # "Nonfantasy" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.12.02) # "Koboreru Hibi no Iro" (The Color of the Days Slipping By) (2017.12.14) # "Chururira Chururira Daddadda!" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2017.12.19) # "Yuuzome" (Evening Dye) (2018.01.11 # "Zetsumetsu Shigan Gisoushu" (Extinction Aspiration Disguise Species) (2018.02.06) # "ROKI" (2018.03.04) # "Merry Bad End" feat. 3bu and Yukimi (2018.03.08) # "Yohira" (2018.03.10) # "Dappou Rock" feat. 3bu, @gain, Rim and Yukimi (2018.04.02) # "Hakidasu" (2018.04.06) # "Outsider" (2018.04.13) # "Decadism" feat. Yukimura and Yukimi (2018.05.16) # "Juggernaut" (2018.06.05) # "Marine Snow no Hanataba wo" feat. Rim and Yukimi (2018.06.06) # "Totemo Sutekina Rokugatsu Deshita" (It Was a Very Beautiful June) (2018.07.02) # "This Messed-Up Wonderful World Exists For Me" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2018.08.01) # "Ciel Étoilé" (2018.08.11) # "weeeek" feat. 3bu, @gain, Rim and Yukimi (2018.08.27) # "Aster" (2018.10.02) # "Marionette Lovers" (2018.10.12) # "Slow Downer" (2018.11.12) # "Aikotoba III" (Love Words III) feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee, and Yukimi (2018.12.07) # "Kinsei no Dance" feat. 3bu, @gain, Rim and Yukimi (2018.12.12) # "Yappa Saikyou!" feat. @gain and Yukimi (2019.05.15) # "Koi no ABO" with mono pallette. (2019.05.18) # "Bitter Choco Decoration" with BURNBIT (2019.05.24) }} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured Works Discography Gallery Trivia * Yukimi is always described as an ikemen so that other utaite, especially bomberman's members want to flirt with him. External Links * Twitter Category:Bomberman